


SPN Challenge:- A New Old Enemy

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Word:- pick, weekly drabble chalenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Word:- pick. Someone the Winchesters hoped never to see again has somehow returned to Earth. And they're out for revenge.
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Kudos: 5





	SPN Challenge:- A New Old Enemy

Slowly, as if emerging from a dream, she became aware of the surrounding darkness.

No, aware wasn't the proper word, it was more of a sensation, of a realization that something had changed as if there was a glitch, an anomaly in the fabric of existence.

She had no body, her black soul was all that defined her in this limitless inky wasteland. She picked herself up, despite the viscous goo which heaved around her, a thick gelatinous mass trying to pull her back down into its depths. She was alone. At least she couldn't make out anyone or anything else.

What was this place? She tried to think, to fight against the force of the blackness. The demon knife. Yes. Dean Winchester had plunged it into her meat-suit, killing her…sending her…. here?

Before she could elaborate on her return to consciousness, she felt herself being dragged out of wherever this was, like an iron filing attracted by a powerful magnet.

:

The next thing she knew, she was back in a meat-suit. It wasn't the one she'd been wearing in the convent where Lucifer had been released, but she wasn't up for complaining.

Ruby looked around at where she was; a busy street.

A smile of anticipation curled her new lips. She had a mission to complete. Sam Winchester would be hers and she'd make him pay oh so sweetly for turning his back on her, as for Dean he was a dead man walking.

Why she'd been brought back to life, she didn't have a clue but she felt it was only right to send the unknown benefactor a thank you.

:

Chuck stroked his chin. The Winchesters better look out! After all, hell hath no fury as a woman scorned


End file.
